This Week
by Tsubame Sakura
Summary: [ONESHOT]'Why is she so angry about' Natsume thought. Mikan is mad at everyone who gets on her way. why? Expect OOCness... :


**Author's Note:** Hehe… won't be updating this week, starting on April 4 I mean…I'm sorry if I'm a slow author, I'm trying my best on making the chapters of my stories. But I shouldn't rush; it will ruin the whole thing if I did. (Which I already have done in my other story) So… this is another story made by me! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Title:** This Week

**Status:** One shot

Day 1…

_-Natsume's POV-_

I sighed; I was pretty much bored today… I don't really know why. Was it because that idiot isn't here to ruin it? I sat quietly beneath the Sakura tree and opened my manga on the page where I left it the other day. But when I was about to read this first line of the character—

"What do you mean you accidentally tripped me?!"

_Eh?_

"As I said, Sakura, I accidentally tripped you… And besides, it's not my fault you're running around like an idiot with so many problems."

"I didn't run you pricky little girl!! I was walking, but I was so much lucky to walk into you. I tried to ignore you, but unfortunately you didn't try to ignore me, Sumire Shouda!!!"

"What's your problem, Sakura? Usually when you trip you usually laugh at yourself and I usually laugh at you." Sumire said.

"Don't use the word _usually_ so much, Shouda, because it's annoying or maybe you're too stupid to know you use that word so much!!!"

_I can't take the noise anymore…_

"Hey, Sakura do you have--?"

"Will you two idiotic girls stop shouting?! It's annoying me to death!!" Natsume said as he stood up.

"Shut up, Hyuuga. This is not your business!!" Mikan shouted.

"Oh, Natsume-kun… Okay we will keep quiet… I have to go; I still have to meet my friend in Central town." Sumire said as she ran, "Bye my Natsume-kun!!!"

"Ugh stupid little--!"

"Why are you so angry about, polka-dots?" Natsume asked.

"I said shut up, didn't I?" She said as she walked away.

_What the hell is her problem?_

Okay, so she did ruin my day after all… but I wonder what's with her. She seems angry and frustrated. Or maybe she's just stressed out…

Day 2…

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Mikan shouted, "We can't go to central town when we have tests tomorrow?!"

"B-but Mikan-chan, the test is on the day after tomorrow…" Yuu said, "So we still have free time…"

"Free time…? Free time, you say?" She said her bangs covering her eyes

"Y-yes…"

"So if we go to Central town, do we still have free time after that?"

"Y-yes…"

"So, Tobita, do you have free time to be tortured…? Ah?!" She shouted.

"N-no s-sir I-I mean ma'am… we m-must study for the tests, you're right…"

"Good."

My lips twitched, I can't believe Tobita was being bossed around by that idiot. But I was surprised she looked at me… well more like glaring. Hey, wait! I'm the one who is supposed to do that! Not her!

"What?"

"What'cha looking at, huh Hyuuga?" She asked aggressively.

"…Hmph!"

_Where's Imai when you need her…_

"Natsume, you better not bother Mikan… she kinda--?"

"I'm not bothering her, Ruka. In fact she's the one bothering me." I said as I walked out of the room.

_I can't believe she acted that way…_

Day 3…

_No sign of her…good…_ I thought as I was about to go to the classroom but… I bumped into a… certain girl. Great, the certain girl is _her..._

"Watch where you're going, you idiot!"

"I was about to say the same thing… what a coincidence…" I said in sarcasm.

"Don't play sarcastic jokes to me, Hyuuga." She said.

"What the hell is your problem…?"

"I don't have any, okay?!" She shouted.

"Oh yes you do, what is it?"

"That's none of your business! You're a freakin' guy!"

"And…so?"

"Guys can't know girls stuff!!" She shouted. "It's just simple that you're a guy! And of course my situation is a girl thing!"

"Of course your situation is a girl thing, you're a girl!! And stop shouting you annoying girl."

She sighed, "What if I don't want to?!"

"And what if I want you to shut up?!" Natsume shouted back

"Well this is my body and my life! I'm not some silly girl that someone easily bosses me around!" She shouted as she walked ahead.

"…" That is oh so very rare… I can't believe she…I… didn't say anything back. I am so speechless.

_I have to think about this and fast. _(Heh, so that you wont get embarrassed anymore, eh, Natsume?)

Day 4….

_-After the test-_

"Agh!!! I can't believe I didn't know the answer when the question is so easy?!!!" Mikan shouted.

"C-calm down, Mikan-chan it's only one question…" Yuu said

She glared at him, "What?"

"I-I mean that question is so hard…"

"Why don't you just get over it, polka-dots, it's only a question." Natsume said

"I can't just get over it!!!"

He raised an eyebrow

"This is the final exams for this semester! I can't get over a question!! It costs one point!!" She said as she sighed, "But fine, I'll get over it…"

_At least she's much calmer now…_

Day 5…

_Another day… I think she's still angry and frustrated…_ I thought as I sat down beneath the Sakura tree

"Hey Natsume…"

_Wait, I know that voice…_

"What?"

"Do you mind if I sit down here?" Mikan asked pointing out the opposite side where Natsume was sitting

"Whatever." I said.

There was silence after a while, but she suddenly broke it, "I'm sorry if I was hot tempered the passed few days…"

"…"

"You see, every month a girl has some… issues." She said, "They get easily angry and annoyed when it's their time…"

_Oh I see…_

"I can't believe an idiot like you will have puberty at the age of twelve." I said.

"Wha--?!"

"That's the reason I went out for a while." Hotaru just popped out of nowhere but suddenly disappeared again.

Mikan sighed, "When I have my period, it was when my boiling point was at the top most highest floor… I'm the girl who is always mad when I have my period…"

"…"

"So now you know…"

"…"

"So… this is your last day?" I asked.

"What?"

"I said is this your last day?"

She started shaking, "Natsume…." She said her fists clenched

"Should a guy ask a personal question like that to a girl?! ah?!!!!" she shouted

I walked out, knowing she would just get mad at me… actually she's already mad at me…I sighed, this week is the most annoying week for me…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the grammatical errors… it's just that in this story Mikan kinda resembles…me…. hehe –Sweatdrops- so likey or hatey? Reviews are gladly appreciated while flames are accepted. 


End file.
